


Lazy Afternoon

by Mockingbird (Poisoned_Woodpecker)



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Woodpecker/pseuds/Mockingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Quin gets ideas drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda turned into a dialogue exercise for me. I've grown to absolutely adore this anime in the last few weeks, Nona and Quin being my top favorite characters. Just a silly thing.

            “Do we feel?”

            “What?”

            “… Not human emotions of course, but…”

            Nona sat up to take a closer look at her, brow raised. Quin looked much more sober than she thought she would be. Maybe they spent too much time like this. Logically, she shouldn’t even be able to get drunk in the first place, but they were there, the sun felt nice against her skin, and neither of them seemed up for moving any time soon.

            “Well, according to the old man, we don’t.”

            “But that doesn’t make sense… does it?” Her hum drew out to something that was almost awkward before she sighed. “We’re all different, and some of that comes from how we feel, how we look at things. Would we have so much variety if we didn’t feel something?”

            She took a glance at the bottle and was almost disappointed to see that it was empty. “It’s not like you to give it so much thought.”

            “Around you? It’s hard not to.”

            “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

            They lapsed into an easy silence, long enough that for a moment, Nona thought the other woman had finally passed out. There were strong points in it, certainly. Nona had been different enough to prefer certain arbiters over others—to prefer Quin herself. To prefer Decim. Both cases outside of her own agenda.

            “So there’s a difference between human and arbiter emotions then.” She remarked, only half-expecting an answer.

            “We don’t have death hanging over our heads. That might change it. We can take forever to explore them, or never if we want. We feel regret though, hm…”

            “You feel regret.”

            “Well that’s what I mean right? We have to _feel_ to regret anything at all. And I feel tired. Like all the time.”

            “And like the sound of your own voice.”

            “Do you think we feel love?”

            That. That gave Nona pause. “What did you say?”

            “I’m so pissed you finished off that bottle. I wasn’t done drinking.”

            “Do you genuinely believe we could feel something so complex?”

            Quin paused, dropped her eye away from her, back to the mist and the pale green grass. “The easiest way to understand a feeling is to well… feel it. Even you know how much love colors those pieces. … Makes it a mess honestly.”

            “So you want it to mess us up?”

            “Well… maybe.”

            Her face twisted, drawing barking laughter from her companion. “I prefer you asleep.”

            “But isn’t that the point? With Decim?”

            Nona considered it. “Love is a part of life so…”

            “Right?”

            “It’s not something we could make us feel though.”

            “Oh so says the living~. We already feel differently. Why not?”

            She sighed. “You’re planning something.”

            “What’s the top expression of love? Like, the one you run into the most as the significant moment?”

            “Quin.”

            “I haven’t even said it yet!”

            “Never mind how many holes there are in this plan, why would you choose me for it?”

            “Who else am I gonna kiss? Flower-head?”

            “Castra might.”

            “Where’s the fun in that? I’ll be embarrassed sober.”

            It was embarrassing now. She swung her legs around the lounge chair, intending to leave Quin to her own rambling—hoping maybe the other woman would quiet down instead, but there was an odd sort of smile on her face, still a little worn at the edges, but curious.

            She was wrong about what she was saying. Obviously. So maybe… maybe it wouldn’t hurt to humor her. Quin had answered every need she had through the entire process, even with a bit of reluctance. Had done it naturally, efficiently.

            To understand living was to live, wasn’t it? So… why the hell not?

            She tried to think of ideas, old memories that had long since been removed of how humans had done it. The hand to Quin’s cheek was meant to be delicate, but it came off stiff, awkward, grazing too close to the straps of her eye-patch. Quin’s grin was anything but appropriate, she thought. It was supposed to be a romantic gesture.

            All Nona felt was just clumsy. Even though she reached out first, Nona froze from her seat as Quin leaned forward, fingers lazily splaying against her neck. Their foreheads bumped at first, not hard, but enough to stilt the moment. “This is weird,” Quin blurted.

            Yeah. Yeah it was. Her breath was warm against her skin, and the closeness, the silence only made her more nervous about it.

            “Um. So… I didn’t really think about it this far.”

            “It’s a little late to admit that, isn’t it?”

            “Yeah. Yeah,” and then Quin tilted her head. Her hand slipped to the frame of her jaw, fingers curling just slightly before she pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was chaste, but her lips were soft, softer than she had expected. Logically, when Nona would look back on that moment later, she’d realize how little sense that would make. They were dummies. Hard plastic.

            But instead she parted her lips and yanked Quin closer to her by her coat collar. A chuckle was rumbling in Quin’s throat, one Nona had been doing her best to ignore for more.

            Quin pulled away though. “That was… maybe humans have an idea with that one.”

            “Maybe.”

            “You seemed pretty into it.”

            “What are you two doing?” Castra’s voice had been a bucket of water. Nona whirled her head around, and paled at the thought of being seen.

            “How much did you…”

            “Relax,” she waved it away easily. “I’m good not really knowing what that was about.”

            Honestly, Nona was pretty sure she didn’t want to either.


End file.
